Roses and Thorns
by Hitomi Tikeshi
Summary: Miyu's life has changed so fast, new school, new friends, new house, new neiborhood. One night she meet this guy who changed her life totally..


**Roses and Thorns**

Author:

Hitomi Tikeshi

Prologue

I found you..

Disclaimer:

I don't own Daaa Daa Daa or any of it's characters….

It was raining quite hard, in a town called Heio; it has been for the last 5 days, a young teenage girl looks out of her windowpane, starring at the drops of rain that fell upon the glass of her window.

I would have cried right now, but I guess I ran out of tears, I have been crying for the last week and a half. Knowing that my life now is an empty void. It has been one week since the death of my grandfather, the only family left in my life… until just recently…

"Miyu, you should get packing now you know, or the train might leave us..."

"Sure thing Mrs. Darlington"

Mrs. Darlington, is such a nice lady, she's my grandfathers friend, my grandfather trusted her enough to take care of me, in her hometown, Heiomatci, I think she's in her late 50's already, judging from her face of course. There is only bad news about me moving… It's not that I hated her, it's just that... to be separated to the town where I grew up in. I've been living my life here for 15 years… and I would miss everyone terribly, though I have no person in particular whom I was close with through out the years of my stay here.

I stood up from my chair, opened my dresser drawer and started packing my things for the trip.

Most of my clothing consists of long shirts which would always be handy especially during cold windy days here in this small little town.

After packing, I headed downstairs to meet up with Mrs. Darlington again. She was sitting on the living room sofa; grandfather's favorite pastime would always be sitting on that chair. I would even see him falling asleep there, too.

Memories of my grandfather would always crush me; whose wouldn't any person who recently lost someone dear would feel the same as I do anyways…

"Sorry I took long Mrs. Darlington."

"It's alright dear, come on now we'll miss the train."

"Sure thing"

Getting aboard the train with her was quite boring; she didn't seem to talk much. I didn't seem to cope up with the silence surrounding the two of us. Even after I tried to start a conversation with her, it would mostly end after 5 minutes.

By looking at her she looks really healthy even at her old age. She had short hair, with grayish color, coloring her cheeks was a reddish color; she was also quite pale which complimented her chocolate eyes.

I looked outside the window; the fog seemed to blanket the train. Just looking out the window I can feel the chill of it, in my veins. I exhaled on the chilly window, after that I wrote my name on the condensed part of the window: "Miyu", most children love doing that, even me... Though I am a matured woman, I mean I should act like a matured woman. Realizing the embarrassment I just caused to myself, I faced to Mrs. Darlington.

Mrs. Darlington appeared to be sleeping, that was understandable, the cool breeze did make a sheepishly atmosphere around. I felt kind of sleepy to, my eyelids really felt heavy; I tried to keep them open for a couple of minutes, but I fell upon the spell of sleep and ended up giving up.

An hour and a half of sleep passed by so fast, when I woke up there was still another 2 hours of the train ride. I felt really bored on the train. I really wish I had something to do.

I closed my eyes hoping I could go back to sleep, but sadly I didn't. So I just waited for time to just pass really quickly.

We finally arrived at Mrs. Darlington's house, it was quite cute. It had bricks for the wall covering and a cute little flower garden at the front yard which made me suspicious, even a beautifully designed windowpane. I went inside the house with Mrs. Darlington. Everything inside was kept clean, there must have been a caretaker in the house, since the house looks so neat and tidy.

Mrs. Darlington introduced me to my new room. It even came with a bathroom, like I hoped for. The walls were painted a faint blue color; it also came with a bed, dresser and a study table. I guess Mrs. Darlington expects me to study; studying didn't seem to a trouble to me, there is only one subject that I loathe, its gym... I just wasn't built for sports. Maybe it was because, I was too skinny, or maybe it's my reflexes, they don't react very fast, whatever the reason is, I loathe sports!

I started to unpack my clothes, being as the organized person I am, It took quite long while for me to finish unpacking.

When I had finally finished unpacking, Mrs. Darlington called me up for dinner, I hurriedly went down stairs; after all I was quite hungry…

As I went closer to the kitchen, I could smell the delicious mouthwatering smell of Spaghetti.

"Hello there Miyu, were having spaghetti, want some."

"Yeah, I would I'm starving..."

"Okay then."

We sat on the dining table, the scent of the food made my drool; especially that it was closer to me. As Mrs. Darlington was helping herself, I kept on thinking on how to eat the spaghetti, my thoughts made me even hungrier.

As I was helping myself, Mrs. Darlington, kept on starring at me, it made me feel quite weird.

"Miyu dear"

"Yes, Mrs. Darlington"

"Tell me does my cooking taste good."

"Yes quite a lot ma'am I love it, the best thing I had in a while."

"Why thank you… it's so nice to see your smiling face, I really missed it."

She laughed and smiled sweetly towards me. I realized my actions, affect others to. It made me feel guilty, to have worried someone like that.

"Thank you very much, for your kindness Mrs. Darlington. Which reminds me I haven't said thank you for your invitation yet? I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it I'm happy to see your beautiful smile again."

Dinnertime passed quickly, it was already 9 p.m., I thought should be getting to bed, since tomorrow I have classes in a new school. I wasn't happy about going to a new school. First, I will have no one to talk to. Second, many of the students will probably stare at me, since I'm the new girl in the campus; the thought of many eyes looking at me frightens me. Third, during gym, I will be probably be the laughing stack of the whole school. And lastly, I will have to introduce myself in front of class. Thinking of all the possibilities scared me.

I went towards my bathroom and started to prepare myself for the evening.

I tucked myself in, getting my book from my end table; I started to read my book. As minutes pass by I felt at ease. It's been long since I felt like this, I really missed it. I guess everybody has to move on right?

I just realized that It has been an hour and a half, since I started reading. Thinking about my day tomorrow once again, I kept my book and finally lain down on my bed.

I dreamn't about my grandfather that night…. When I woke up the next morning I felt the water still in my eyes….

After preparing myself for the day, I raced downstairs for breakfast. Once, I raced the kitchen, I couldn't find Mrs. Darlington anywhere, looking around I come across a note written by her, saying that she went out for her daily jog.

After eating the food she has left on the table, I hurriedly went to school.

Stepping on school grounds, I went towards the vice-principles office. As I expected, many of the students were starring at me, It felt really weird but who wouldn't anyway?

I entered the office, the vice-principle gave me my schedule and a map of the school. This made it easier for me to locate myself.

As the day started, everything seemed okay. Many of the students here are quite nice. I met these two girls Nanami and Aya, they are both nice girls. The day was really great, better than what I would expect it to be.

It was finally lunch, I went and ate with Nanami and Aya's table with a couple of their friends. When I sat down, all of her friends were looking at me, I felt that weird feeling again.

"Hey there guys, this is Miyu from our class. You guys mind if she joins us.", Nanami said.

"Don't worry we don't mind. Hello there Miyu-san, I'm Christine Hanakomatchi. It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Christine-san"

"Oh just call me Chris please"

"Well okay"

"Let me introduce the others, starting from the right, this is Santa and this guy over here is Nozoumu."

"Nice to meet you, Miyu-san". The boys said together.

"Thank you very much, for letting me sit here with you guys."

"Don't mention it, it's our pleasure." Nozoumu said in a warm tone.

During lunch, I had a great time talking to them, I feel so at ease with them… Maybe school wouldn't be that bad after all with them around.

The rest of the day came quicker than expected. Nanami invited me to go shopping with her, she insisted for me to come so I went for it.

Me and Nanami went to a small second hand shop, they had a nice and very unique collection of clothes. They were all very cute.

Me and Nanami went to the park to say our goodbyes.

"Thanks for the accompany Miyu, I appreciate it."

"Don't mention about it, I really had fun."

"Well see you tomorrow then."

"Alright, Bye!"

We wave our good byes and parted ways.

I walked home that night, good thing Mrs. Darlington left me a map, before she left, and it was really smart of her to do so.

As I was passing by the sidewalk, I heard something really weird. It sounded like gun firing. I stood frozen, I couldn't move, even if I wanted to move, my body didn't seem respond to my thoughts. I heard the gun fire even closer but this time I heard two fires.

I thought that maybe I was in a middle of a gangster fight, a robbery, war or something. I still couldn't move. My body seems to have a hard time understanding about how dangerous the situation is, right now.

I saw two silhouettes going my direction, I got so scared, I really couldn't think that well. My mind went black, tears started to fall from my eyes. My vision was getting really blurry.

What scared me even more was that I started to hear footsteps behind me. I thought that there was more than the two I just saw. The sound of the steps got closer and closer.

I felt like shouting help, but nothing would come out of my mouth.. but then the sound of steps behind stopped. I was to terrified to look back, I really didn't want to look back.

I felt someone holding my right shoulder, I swear that my heart skipped a beat.

"Don't move…" a cold voice whispered to my ear.

I just gulped to what he said to me.

The other two started running towards me, both of them looked so big this scared me quite a lot. They carried guns and other weapons with them.

The man behind me, placed his arm around my shoulder, he stretched out his free hand and within is hand was a very fancy looking hand gun.

I was curious why he didn't point it at me but instead the other two.

"Close your eyes, you might get nightmares."

I was obedient and followed his orders then heard gun fire again.

I was in a trance, the man felt so warm as he was holding me, it was quite relaxing.

His grip got tighter as I heard even more gun fire.

"Hang on, I'm almost done here"

I heard the last two gun shots, then silence was surrounding the area.

His loosened his grip and let me go. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey Miss, are you okay?"

He looked at me face-to-face, my face turned crimson red…

"yee-e-sss I-I-m O-o-kay."

"You sure, you look sick..." He touched my neck and my face got even redder.

I looked at his face he had Dark auburn hair and deep Chocolate eyes; I can't believe that he held me for so long! He was unbelievably Good-looking!

"Yes I'm okay, I'm okay"

"Sorry, did I scare you, it looks like I really scared you there."

"No, it's alright.. Thanks for saving me by the way."

"No problem."

"Won't the police arrest you for hurting those two guys? I mean did you kill them..."

He chuckled; it was music through my ears.

"No, I didn't kill them, I just shot them at their limbs, and they'll live."

"How about the police!!"

"Don't worry those guys are wanted anyways and I'm going to get my reward from the police anyway."

"Reward??"

"I'm a bounty hunter…"

He smiled at me.. It almost made me collapse…

(a/n: Hello there, this is my first fanfic and I hope you guys liked reading this!!)


End file.
